It took you long enough
by XCasually.ObsessedX
Summary: Johnny only had two friends as a kid, Ponyboy and Emily. When Emily moves away when Johnny's 10 Johnny's life is ruined, but will a surprise meeting rekindle the friendship and maybe lead to something more? My first Outsiders fic. JohnnyxOC
1. Denim jackets and strawberry milkshakes

**Hey people!!! I do not own Outsiders...sadly...I would totally love to...I do own Emily though...**

**ok...this is basically a dream I had after I watched Outsiders like 3 times in one day...yeah that's how awesome my social life is that i can watch a two hour movie three times in one day...**

**this is my first Outsiders story...it's probably really bad compared to some I've read before but that's ok...it'll get better...I hope...ok this takes place after the book but Johnny and Dally didn't die...ok on to the story!!!!!**

**

* * *

_Johnny's POV_**

_**I had only two friends when I was a kid, Ponyboy, and Emily. Emily was a year younger than me, but that didn't matter to us. She was my best friend in the whole world. We did everything together. There was rarely a moment where we weren't together. Like me and Ponyboy, Emily was a greaser and life was tough. I remember one day when I was ten she came over my house to play. As she was walking past me, I noticed that there were bruises on her arms. I asked her about it. **_

"_**Oh that...I was over Ponyboy's house and I tripped and fell." I believed her. Emily was the clumsiest person ever and was always tripping over stuff, but something in the back of my head told me she was lying. No one gets that beat up from tripping. I asked her again, and this time she actually told the truth. **_

"_**My old man got real drunk last night and started hitting me." I looked into her eyes and noticed that tears were about to fall. She was telling the truth this time. She wiped her tears away and ran into my room where we were headed to before I stopped her. I followed her and we played, but the whole time I was thinking about those tears that were about to fall. A few hours later, Emily had to head home. Once she left I slowly walked into the kitchen where my mom was reading a magazine. **_

"_**Hey mom?" I asked her as I pulled a chair over to the table. "Can I ask you something?" I guess my face looked awful sad cause she put down her magazine and was listening really well. "Would you ever hit me?"**_

_**She looked puzzled. "Why on earth would I do that? I love you Johnny. I could never hit you." **_

"_**Would dad ever hit me?"**_

"_**No honey. Why are you asking about this?"**_

"_**Well..." I started. I instantly remembered Emily's face when she told me. I couldn't let her stay in her house and get hit more. "When Emily came over to play today I noticed that she had bruises on her arms and I asked her and she said that her dad hit her."**_

"_**Slow down, slow down," my mom said. "Emily's being hit?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Oh dear. Johnny, go play over at Ponyboy's for a little while ok? I have to go take care of a few things."**_

_**I nodded again, and ran out of the house towards the Curtis' house.**_

_**When I got back a few hours later, I heard my mom and dad talking quietly in their room. When they realized that I was standing outside their room, my mom came out to talk to me.**_

"_**Honey, I need to talk to you about Emily." she said, taking my hand and leading me over to the couch in the family room. "Emily...Emily will be going away for awhile. I called child services and they're taking her to some relatives in New York."**_

_**My stomach lurched. This was all my fault. Emily was leaving and it was all my fault. **_

"_**W-when is she going?" I was finally able to spit out.**_

"_**Tomorrow morning."**_

_**My stomach lurched again. I ran to my room, closed the door, and cried.**_

_**The next morning, my mom took me over to Emily's house. When we got there, there was a van parked outside. Next to it were several suitcases. Emily stood leaning against the van, twisting her ponytail around her finger like she did everytime she was nervous. When she saw me she lit up. She ran over to me before I was ten feet from the car.**_

"_**Hi Johnny Cake." she said as I approached her.**_

"_**Hey Em", I realized that she had more bruises than yesterday.**_

_**We stood there for a few awkward moments before she embraced me. We stood there hugging and crying for a few minutes.**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you so much Johnny."**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you too Emily." I managed to say between sobs.**_

_**A woman in a suit came over to Emily and told her that they have to leave now.**_

"_**Goodbye Johnny."**_

"_**Bye Emily."**_

_**She hugged me one last time and then walked towards the door of the van.**_

"_**WAIT!" I screamed. She stopped and I ran over to her again. "Here," I said, taking off my denim jacket. "Have this."**_

_**She took the jacket from me and put it on. "Thanks Johnny." We locked eyes for a brief moment then she opened the car door and went inside. The engine started and the van slowly pulled away from me. That was the last time I ever saw Emily.

* * *

**_

Dallas came over right after sunset.

"Hey Johnny," he said as I opened the door, "The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the Tastee Freeze. How about it?"

"Cool," I said, "Let me get my jacket."

Two-bit had his brakes on his car fixed so after I got my jacket, Dallas and I hopped in the back seat. I said hi, to Ponyboy and Two-bit and we sped off towards the Tastee Freeze.

Five minutes later we were inside the Tastee Freeze, and sitting at a table waiting for a waitress. Soda and Steve walked from work and when they saw us they came over and sat down too.

"You got a cancer stick Johnny?" Dally asked me.

"Yeah. Here."

As he was lighting it, he looked at a table two tables away from us. "Hey," he said after he lit it. "Look at the cute waitress." I looked over. She was cute, even though we couldn't see her face. She was small, about 5' 3" with long brown hair in a ponytail that reached about halfway down her back. Her long legs looked good in the short skirt she was wearing. Her tight fitting t-shirt showed off her arms. They were long and toned arms that showed that she was stronger than other girls and could hold her own in a fight.

"You're right," Two-bit said. "Heck, I would ask her out but she's not a blonde."

"You're so shallow," said Ponyboy only loud enough for me to hear.

She finished taking that table's order and turned around. Someone at that table must have said something funny, cause she smiled as she was walking away. I knew that smile. It was a smile that lit up everything, a smile that made you want to smile. I studied the rest of her face as she walked towards us. She had stunning eyes, a blue-green color. They captivated me, and after finally realizing that I was staring, I looked away.

"Hi!" she said when she reached our table. "Can I take your order?"

Everyone ordered, and then I said the same thing as I always do. "I'll have a cheeseburger, with fries and a strawberry milkshake." I was easy to know what I wanted because I have been ordering the same thing since I was five. Ponyboy used to make fun of me because I was the only one who liked strawberry milkshakes, well almost. Emily loved them too.

"Wow," she said as she was writing the order down. "You are the only person I've waited on so far who ordered a strawberry milkshake." She finally looked up from her little notepad and her eyes locked with mine. "I was getting the feeling that I was the only in this town who likes strawberry milkshakes!"

Strawberry milkshakes? Finally, I figured out who it was and why that smile looked so familiar. "Emily? Is...is that you?" She smiled again. "Well," she said in a sarcastic tone, "It took you long enough."

* * *

**Ok...please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't...please no Kakashi-fangirl bashing though...ok bye people!**


	2. late dinner orders and Soda's discovery

**I still haven't gained the rights to the Outsiders...darn...I do own Emily though...**

**Ok...I know this chapter is really bad...please don't hate me forever because of it...i had an idea and halfway through I lost it and...yeah...**

**Oh! I almost forgot...the story isn't going to be in Johnny or anyone else's POV unless it says...I kinda typed the chapter and then realized that I typed the first chapter in johnny's POV..but now it's ok! Ok...on to the story!!!**

**Oh...one more thing...some of the charactes are a little OOC in this...sorry...ok..now onto the story!**

* * *

"Emily!!!! I can't believe it's really you!!" said Johnny, in a state of shock. "When you moved I thought you were gone forever and now you're here and and and and and..."

Realizing that he couldn't stop himself, Emily cut him off. "Hey Johnny, who's that blonde kid?"

"Oh," said Johnny, relieved that someone stopped his rambling. "That's Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy???? But...your hair..." Emily was speechless. The last time she saw Ponyboy was when he was eight years old. By that point he had just started putting grease in his hair.

"Yeah," Ponyboy said. "I know my hair looks lousy but you don't have to rub it in." (A/N: ok...I totally stole that line from the movie.)

"No no no no no," Emily said, scared that she hurt his feelings. "It doesn't look lousy. It just looks a little different. Actually, it looks kind of cute. I love guys with short hair." As she said this she looked at Johnny.

"Thanks," Ponyboy said, blushing and looking down at his feet.

After finally composing himself, Johnny was finally able to ask an intelligent question. "So Emily how'd you get back here anyway?"

"Oh," she said, her voice gaining a slight hint of melancholy and her smile fading. "Well, when I moved to New York City I went to stay with my aunt. At first everything was great, but then two years ago she remarried. My step-uncle...he...he molested me. I tried to tell my aunt but she wouldn't believe me. Finally, when the child services people came to check up on me I told them about it. They asked my step-uncle about it and after awhile he admitted that he did it and they arrested him. Well long story short, the child services people asked me if I wanted to stay with my aunt or go live somewhere else and I kind of ended up here, by myself. Luckily I have a friend in town."

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"I met this guy in New York. When I was 10 I was getting beat up by this gang and this guy came and helped me. He looked after me after that. He was my one and only friend, but just like everything good in my life, he left New York when I was 11 and I was once again alone."

"What was his name?" Ponyboy asked.

"Dallas Winston."

At that sound of his name Dallas, who had previously been checking out other cute girls at the table next to theirs, turned around.

"Huh," he said. "Did somebody say my name?"

"Wait," Johnny said, looking at Dallas, "You know Emily?"

After thinking for moments, something seemed to finally click in Dally's mind and he did a double take. "Emily? Little Emily that I helped out in New York?"

Emily nodded.

"Oh my God you grew up. I haven't seen you in..."

"Five years," Emily said, finishing the sentence for him, a wave of childhood memories washed over her. "Oh!" she said suddenly remembering the food. "I gotta get this order in or you guys will never be able to eat."

"When will I see you again?" Johnny asked.

"Well," Emily said, thinking. "My shift ends in an hour. I can stop by your house afterward."

"I don't think you should do that," Ponyboy said. " Our neighborhood can be real rough at night. I don't think you should walk alone. You could get jumped."

After realizing what a good chance he had to talk to Emily alone, Johnny said, "I'll walk with her. I mean I can just hang out here until her shift is over and then I can walk her home."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine by myself." Emily said, trying not to look helpless and like a Mary Sue.

"Trust me," Dally said. "You think that New York was bad? The Socs jump you for no reason. Sometimes they do it just to have fun. Let Johnny walk with you."

"Why Dally," Two-bit said jokingly. "Are you turning soft?"

"No you idiot. I...I just don't want Emily getting beat up. She's like my little sister."

Emily blushed. The boys kept pushing for her to walk with Johnny, and after realizing that they would never give up, she agreed so she could go bring their order in so she wouldn't get fired.

After she left, Johnny sat back, thinking about Emily.

"Whatcha thinking about Johnny cake?" Emily said, her face resting on his shoulders. Johnny jumped five feet out of his chair.

"Wow," he said realizing how long he was thinking about her, "You scared me. I wasn't really thinking about anything."

"The look on your face didn't look like you were thinking about nothing."

"Fine. I was thinking about when you used to come over and play at my house, and about how you were my best friend."

"Oh," she said, blushing at the fact that he was thinking about her, even if he was thinking about the nine year old her. "Here's your food. I'll talk to you guys later," she said, rushing away to take another table's order before they noticed that she was blushing.

After Emily was fully out of earshot, Dally asked the question Johnny had been dreading he would ask. "So Johnny, how much do you like her?"

"Who said I liked her. We're just friends."

"Right," said Soda "You're just friends. Then how come when dally asked you that you turned just about as red as the ketchup on the table?"

"...Fine I do like her, but is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Let's put it this way," Two-bit said. "I drank a couple a beers before I came, and even I knew that you liked her."

"Great. If you guys knew I liked her then she definitely knows."

"So what if she knows?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice," Soda said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't tell me you didn't notice that she likes you too."

"How do you know she likes me?"

"Well, I know when a girl is flirting with a guy," Soda said. "Emily was totally flirting with you."

Pretty soon the guys finished their food and left, but Johnny stayed and waited for Emily, thinking about what Soda said. His voice echoed in his head _"She was totally flirting with you."_

Johnny thought about this as he sat there waiting for Emily. 'Was she really flirting with me?'

* * *

**Was she flirting with him???? Ok..review if you want to...I know the ending was bad...I always suck at endings..ok...bye people!!**


	3. an old gift and a hero's tale

**I do not own**

**1. the outsiders**

**2. anything to ever do with the outsiders**

**3. a banana**

**I do own Emily though**

**This chapter is really short...please i need ideas!!! If you have one send it into me in your review cuz I'm really bad atmaking up ideas...yeah...**

**ok...onto the story!!!**

* * *

"Johnny...Johnny...JOHNNY!!!"

Emily's voice snapped Johnny out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"My shift is over. Come on. Let's go."

Johnny pulled on his jacket, and noticed they jacket that Emily was holding. It was a worn, beat up denim jacket. It looked like it had to be at least 7 years old. 'Wow,' he thought, 'she kept it all this time.'

Then they stepped through the door and into the night. An awkward silence filled the air for the first couple of minutes of their walk. Finally Emily broke the silence. "Hey Johnny I thought your house was that way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction that they were going.

"It is. We're going to Ponyboy's house."

"Oh."

Again an awkward silence filled the air. Finally, after carefully deciding how to word her sentences, Emily said something that had been on her mind all night.

"Johnny?"

"Hmmmm."

"I...I've really missed you."

Blushing, Johnny said, "I've really missed you too."

Finally, Emily finally couldn't control the urge that had been suppressed all night. Right in the middle of the street, Emily reached out and hugged Johnny.

Startled, Johnny took a few seconds to put his arms around her. After a few blissful moments, Emily let go of Johnny.

"Hey...I see Ponyboy's house. Come on...I'll race you!" and she set off at a sprint towards the Curtis'.

When both teenagers arrived at the house they were tired and struggling for breath. The looked at each other and smiled. Many, many times when they were young, they raced each other to Ponyboy's. After catching their breath, they walked inside to find everyone still there. Ponyboy was off in a corner reading a book, Soda and Steve were having a wrestling match in front of the TV, Two-bit was drinking beer, and Dally was sitting on the couch smoking as cigarette. Darry was in his bedroom, trying to escape from the madness outside.

Dally greeted Emily and Johnny as they entered the house. "Hey Kid," he said to Johnny.

"Hey Dal."

"What took you so long?"

"Oh you know," Emily said. "We were catching up."

Darry walked out of his bedroom and noticed that a girl was in their living room. Noticing the puzzled look on his face, Emily decided to introduce herself...kind of.

"You don't remember me Darry? All the times I was over your house as a kid and you don't remember me?"

"Emily?"

Emily nodded.

"Wow. I haven't seen you in seven or eight years, Wow you've grown up."

"So I've heard."

"So, how did you get back here?"

Emily told the story again, and after she finished Darry suggested that she stay with them.

"I can't," she said. "I couldn't do that to you. I'll find somewhere to go."

Soda and Ponyboy joined in too. Again the boys were persisting and seeing that they would never listen to her unless she said yes, she agreed.

"Ponyboy, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Darry ordered.

"No, it's ok," Emily said. "I'll sleep o the couch. Don't make Ponyboy move because I'm here. It's his house."

Reluctantly, Darry agreed. A few hours later, the rest of the gang was gone and the Curtis brothers and Emily were going to bed. Once he was sure his brothers were asleep, Ponyboy

snuck out of his room to talk to Emily.

"Hey Emily," Ponyboy whispered.

"Hey Ponyboy. How've you been lately?"

"Good. Yeah Johnny and I had quite an adventure a couple of months ago."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well," said Ponyboy "it all started when I was walking home from the movies one day..."

* * *

**Review please! Ok bye People!!!**


	4. delicious pancakes and a surprise guest

**Hey guys!!! yeah...still don't own anything except emily...sigh...ok enough of reading this...read the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

Emily woke up early the next morning, excited about the thought of seeing Johnny again. She carefully got up off the couch, careful not to wake up Ponyboy, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to her last night. To thank the boys for letting her stay with them last night, Emily decided to make breakfast for them. The boys slept late that morning, but around 10:00 Darry finally got up and walk sleepily into the kitchen.

"Good morning Emily," he said, yawning.

"Good morning Darry."

"Why are you cooking?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay last night."

"It's ok. You really didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah but it was the least I could do."

Before Darry could respond, the rest of the gang came through the door.

"Mmmmmm," said Two-bit, sniffing the air and heading for the kitchen. "What smells like pancakes?"

"Hey Darry have you seen Soda?" asked Steve.

"Yeah he's still asleep."

"Anybody got a cigarette?" Dally asked, as he walked through the door, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Yeah, here," said Johnny, following behind him and handing him the cigarette. "Hey Emily."

"Hey Johnny."

"Darry," Two-bit said, walking through the kitchen out to where everyone else was. "These pancakes are delicious."

"Don't look at me. Emily made them."

"Good pancakes Emily," Two-bit said with a huge bite of pancakes in his mouth.

"Thanks."

"What's going on?" asked Ponyboy, now waking up.

"Nothing," said Darry.

"You gotta try these pancakes Pony. They are so good," said Two-bit, now returning from the kitchen with seconds.

"He won't be able to because you just ate them all," said Darry jokingly.

"I'll go make some more," Emily said and she went back into the kitchen.

"Did someone say pancakes?" asked Soda, now emerging from his bedroom.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty," said Steve.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Ponyboy's POV**

The room suddenly got quieter. The only sounds were the voices coming from the TV and the sound of Two-bit's fork scraping against his plate in an effort to get every speck of syrup off his plate. Two-bit can eat more than anyone I know. Darry quickly walked to the door and answered it. On the other side was a girl, probably around Emily's age, maybe a little older. She was really cute. She had short, shoulder length brown hair, with highlights. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She smiled when Darry opened the door. Her smile was beautiful. You could tell it was a smile that wasn't shown often. It was shy and self-conscious, unlike Emily's smile. Her eyes were deep brown and when she looked at me I felt my heart beat faster. Finally, I noticed I was staring and blushed, hoping she hadn't noticed too.

"Hi," she said, "Is this the Curtis residence?"

"Yes," Darry responded, bluntly.

"Is Emily there?"

"Yeah hold on a second. Come in," he said, motioning for her to come inside.

"Emily! Come here for a second." Darry shouted from the front door.

Emily quickly ran in.

"You need something Darry?"

"You have a visitor," he said, moving out of the way so Emily could see the girl.

Emily's face lit up when she saw who it was.

"SARAH!!!!!! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ACTUALLY CAME!!!" Emily ran over to her and hugged her.

"Guys," Emily said, turning to us, "This is my step-cousin Sarah."

'Sarah,' I thought 'I'll definitely remember your name.'

"So Sarah, are you hungry?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, what do you have to eat?"

"Pancakes!" said Two-bit enthusiastiaclly.

* * *

**Thank you AnimexMangaxLuvr for the idea and thank you for letting me put yiou in the story...hope you guys like it...if you don't then I'll just kill her off later or something...ok...review!!!! Bye people!!!**


	5. Introductions and explinations

**I do not own the Outsiders...but I do own Emily...I kinda own Sarah but it's kind of hard to own your friend...I don't think he parents would like that to much...**

**I've been wanting to put this up all day and now I finally have some time!! Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Sorry for making it so short...Next chapter will be longer...I promise...ok...ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!

* * *

**

After finishing a nice breakfast of pancakes, Emily and Sarah stayed at the kitchen table and talked while the rest of the gang watched TV.

"Like I said before," Emily said, "These are the guys. That one over there with his eyes glued to the screen, that's Two-bit. He likes Mickey."

"So I see," Sarah responded, pondering why a boy who had to be at least 18 was so enthralled by the cartoon.

"Ummm...the one smoking the cigarette is Dallas."

"Isn't he the one who saved you from those guys?"

"Yup. The small one sitting next to him is Johnny." Emily sighed when she said his name.

"You like him don't you?"

"What? Are you crazy? I don't like Johnny, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh, sure," said Sarah skeptically. "Why are you getting all defensive when I asked you that then."

"What are you talking about I'm not defensive!" said Emily, almost shouting now.

"Ok, calm down. Ummm...who are the guys arm wrestling each other?"

"Oh, that's Soda and Steve."

"Wait...that guys name is Soda?"

"Yeah, his name is actually Sodapop Curtis. He's the one with the really sexy smile. Steve's his best friend. They work together at the DX. Steve's the one not wearing anything under his DX shirt."

"Uh-huh."

"Hmmm...who did I forget? Oh...the one reading over there is Ponyboy. He's Soda's younger brother."

"What is up with these names?"

"I don't know, but they're really cool. Oh and the big one over there, that's Darry. He's Soda's older brother."

"I see," said Sarah, trying to comprehend all of the information.

"So," said Emily after she caught her breath, "How come it took you so long to get here?"

"Well," said Sarah, trying to figure out the best way to tell the story, "When I got your phone call, I told my dad and he said I couldn't go out there and live with you. He said that there was no way that I was dropping out of high school at 15 and going to live thousands of miles away. Finally, after Mom and I convinced him that I would go to school and I would keep in touch, I was able to go."

"Well, I'm glad that he let you come out here," said Emily after Sarah finished. "So, did you bring a suitcase or were you like me and you were so excited to get out here that you accidentally left your suitcase at the airport?"

"It's outside on the porch."

"Cool."

After catching up for a little while longer, Emily and Sarah were just about to go get her suitcase when Johnny stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Hey Emily? The guys and I were going to see a movie later and were wondering if you and Sarah would come. You want to?"

"I can't," said Emily glumly. "I have to work tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"Ok. Cool."

"Hey is it ok if Sarah comes with us?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go ask Ponyboy if he wants to come too."

"Cool. It's a date."

Johnny smiled and quickly left the room. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'It's a date.'

* * *

**Ok...review please!!!!!**


	6. off key singing and preperations

**Ok guys, I promised a longer chapter so here it is. I do not own the Outsiders...S.E. Hinto does...I wish I did though...I also don;'t own the song that Emily sings...DJ Sammy owns it...it kicks ass!!!! I do own Emily and I kinda own Sarah...ok...on with the story!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Emily's POV **

_**Later that day...**_

With the guys out at the movies and Sarah still at the Curtis' work was really boring. I kept daydreaming about my date with Johnny tomorrow. When my shift finally ended I rushed home. I wanted to talk to Sarah and I was hoping that maybe Johnny would be there. Turns out I was right.

"Hey Emily," said Two-bit as I walked through the door. "Are there any pancakes left over from breakfast this morning?"

"Yes," I said "They're in the fridge."

"Hey Emily," Johnny said.

"Hey Johnny cake. How was the movie?"

"Good. Hey I asked Pony and he said that he'd love to go. So...you think he has a thing for Sarah?"

"Totally."

We sat there the rest of the night talking and joking around like the good old days, and by "we" I mean Johnny, Pony, Sarah, and me. Finally, Johnny had to go and as soon as he left, I went to get ready for bed. I want tomorrow to come fast.

_**The next day...**_

The beginning of the day was pretty much dull. I woke up late to the sounds of Mickey Mouse on the TV, and the sight of Two-bit gorging himself on chocolate cake in front of the screen. He had it all over his face. Sometimes he acts just like a two year old. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get myself a piece of cake. When I got in the room, Ponyboy and Sarah stopped their conversation to say good morning, but then started talking again before I could respond. They were talking about some Paul Newman movie. Ponyboy loved Paul Newman and so does Sarah. I listened for a couple of minutes, but after not understanding half of what they were talking about, I walked back into the other room where Two-bit was and decided to watch a little Mickey with him. Johnny and Dally walked in a couple minutes later.

"Hey Emily," Johnny said, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Hey Johnny," I said back, in between bites of my cake.

"Hey kid," Dally said from the other side of the couch.

"Hey Dal."

"So," he said, "I heard about the date you guys are having tonight."

Johnny and I blushed.

Dally continued to make each of us more and more embarrassed. Finally he stopped.

"I'll catch you guys later," Dally said, getting up from the couch. "See you."

"Bye Dal," Johnny said.

"See ya!" I said as he walked through the door. "

"I'm gonna go too Em," Johnny said after Dally left.

"Ok, see ya Johnny cake."

Finally it was only Pony, Sarah, and me. I went into the kitchen where Sarah was.

"Hey Sarah, I'm going shopping, you wanna come?"

"Sure. We'll finish this conversation later," she said to Ponyboy. She grabbed some money out of her suitcase, grabbed her jacket, and we started walking.

We came back a couple of hours later around 4:00. Since Johnny was coming around 6:00 and it took me awhile to get ready, I decided to hop in the shower now. I was alone in the house. Darry, Soda, and Steve were at work, Johnny and Dally were somewhere, Two-bit decided to go get drunk somewhere, and Sarah and Ponyboy decided to go for a walk. For the first time today I was alone. I turned the water on in the shower, waiting patiently as it grew warmer. Finally it was the perfect temperature, and I stepped into it, letting the water fall on me as I thought about tonight. 'No one's here,' I thought. 'I might as well.' I started singing, but it didn't matter because no one was home.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're In Heaven_

_oh thinking about our younger years  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
but that's over now  
you keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're In Heaven  
We're in heaven_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that I can say  
but just hold me now  
cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're In Heaven_

_Now our dreams are coming true  
through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

_we're in heaven  
love is all that I need  
And I find it there in your heart  
it isn't to hard to see  
we're I heaven_

_We're in heaven_

By the time I was done singing, I was finished in the shower, so I stepped out, wrapped myself in a towel, and went downstairs to see if Sarah had anything I could wear until our date. I walked downstairs and was greeted by a round of applause by the entire gang.

"That was a wonderful song Emily," Two-bit said sarcastically.

I blushed. Not only was I singing, but I was singing really loudly and very off key. I was totally embarrassed. I quickly grabbed the clothes and ran back to the bathroom to get dressed. I stayed in the bathroom until my face went from red to its original color. When I finally came back out, the only ones left were Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, Sarah, and Steve.

"Sarah, we gotta go at 6:00, and it's 5:00 now. Don't you think you should get ready?"

"Oh shit. Come on, let's go get ready in Pony's room," she said, grabbing the clothes we bought, and her makeup and running down the hall. I decided to get dressed while Sarah was in the shower. I put on my new halter-top that I just bought. It was navy blue. I bought some new jeans too. They fit me perfectly and complimented my shape. I put on my denim jacket that Johnny gave me and put my hair up in a ponytail and I was done. Sarah got out of the shower and walked into the room.

"That's what you're wearing?" she said, looking at my outfit. "Emily, stop being so self-conscious and look sexier! Here, take off your jacket and take your hair down." she grabbed my jacket away from me and yanked my ponytail out. My hair fell to my back. "Are you even wearing make up?" she asked.

"No," I said. I never wear make up.

"Uggh, Emily come here," she grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto the bed. She grabbed her make up and started putting it on me.

"OW!!! You're poking me in the eye!"

"Nobody said being beautiful is easy."

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Emily really has to learn to put on make up. I don't see how she survived 15 years with out learning. Sometimes that girl is so out of it. Finally after I put on all of her make up and added a few touches to her outfit, she looked so good. Finally I was able to get myself ready. I bought this red t-shirt with little white dots on it, and some jeans. I put on my own make up and Emily did my hair. Finally, we were ready. We walked downstairs and Johnny and Ponyboy's jaws dropped.

"You guys look amazing," said Ponyboy after awhile. Johnny just stared at Emily. We both blushed.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Ok...R+R please!!! Happy New year (kinda late for that now though...)**


	7. popcorn wars and a goodnight gift

**Don't own Outsiders**

** do ****own Emily **

**kinda own Sarah**

**the end ok now read the chapter!!!!

* * *

**

Johnny's POV

Ponyboy and I were waiting anxiously for Emily and Sarah to get ready.

"So," he said, nervously "Are you nervous?"

"This is the most nervous I have ever been," I told him. "I mean, what if I mess up and say something or do something and I embarrass myself?"

"It'll be fine," Ponyboy said, reassuring me. "She likes you."

"Really?"

"Totally."

"So what about you? Do you like Sarah?"

"Yeah. She is so cool. We were talking today. She likes Paul Newman movies too! We have a lot in common."

"Well," I said. "I think she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We sat there, anxious and excited for a couple more minutes before Emily and Sarah came downstairs. When they finally did I was speechless. I probably looked like an idiot, just staring at Emily but she looked amazing. At least Ponyboy was able to say something. Finally Sarah said we should go so we started walking towards the movie theater. When we got there, we got some popcorn and found some seats. I sat on the end next to Emily, Sarah sat next to her, and on the other end was Ponyboy. I didn't really know what to do so I just sat and watched the movie. We were all quiet until Emily broke the silence.

"Hey Johnny," she whispered in my ear, "Can I have some popcorn?"

"Sure here." I gave her the popcorn ad she started eating it. A couple minutes later, I felt something hit me in the side of the head. I looked and saw Emily smile and throw another piece of popcorn at me. I took a handful of popcorn and threw it at her. We got into a popcorn war. Pieces of popcorn were flying everywhere and Ponyboy and Sarah were trying to get us to stop, but we just threw popcorn at them. Then all four of us were throwing popcorn at each other. Finally when we were all out of popcorn, we once again watched the movie. It wasn't nearly as fun though.

"I'm freezing cold," Emily said a few minutes later, shivering.

"Here," I said, taking off my jacket, "Wear this."

"Thanks," she said smiling. I could tell that's exactly what she wanted.

When the movie ended, all four of us went for a walk. Emily was still cold, so I put my arm around her in an effort to warm her up. Ponyboy and Sarah were walking behind us. Those two get along really well. After awhile, we reached the Curtis'. I could tell Emily was disappointed and I was too. Tonight was so much fun.

"Goodnight Emily," I said.

"Goodnight Johnny Cake."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was floating on air. I wanted to jump up and down and scream to the neighborhood, but I couldn't because it was 12:30 at night. I stood there, smiling like an idiot until Ponyboy asked me what was wrong.

"He kissed me."

Sarah was happy for me. We ran into the house and got into our pajamas. I jumped onto the couch, and waited for Sarah to finally walk over and sit down.

"Ok," she said, "tell me all of the details."

"Ok, well. After we were walking, we got to the door and we said goodnight, and right before he left, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. The he sprinted off."

"I am so happy for you," said Sarah. "Oh well, look at the time. I am exhausted. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Emily."

"Wait a second," I said, "You haven't told me about your date yet."

"Oh well, it was nothing. We were just walking behind you guys, talking, and he kissed me too!!!"

"Yay Sarah!!! I am so happy for you!"

"Pony is so cool...I like him so much!!!" Sarah swooned. "Oh well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Emily."

"Night Sarah."

I knew I'd be up for awhile. I was filled with a feeling of ecstasy and it wouldn't go away. I was in love.

* * *

**I really need to make my chapters longer...thanks to saphireyes15 for the idea...although i was probably going to do it anyway...R+R please...bye people!!!**


End file.
